Ten Thousand Angels
by dixiekittyva
Summary: One Shot Song Fic Sometimes what you don't want and least expect is exactly what you need. And those who you thought were protecting you from the unknown are instead only pushing you towards it. Can you make that choice?


_**Yes, I know... Yet another one. But I'm kind of on a roll. Enjoy!!! I think you'll like this more than the last... Hehehe...**_

* * *

**Ten Thousand Angels - By Mindy McCready**

**Speaking of the devil  
Look who just walked in  
He knows just where to find me  
Here we go again**

"Sadie, please... Can't we just go already?" Jude pleaded. "No, now get over it. I haven't even had a chance to dance with Kwest yet." Jude couldn't help but roll her eyes at her sister's lack of subtlety. "Yeah, like I'd believe that for one second..." Jude thought to herself. Knowing what her sister was thinking, Sadie just rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Can't you just go mingle or something? I mean this party _is_ for you, ya know." "Sure, it's really for me... More like it's for the precious label. I seriously couldn't care less." Jude scoffed and continued her annoyed mental ramblings.

The truth was that the party really was for her, they were "celebrating" the release of her third album. At least that's what it was in Jamie speak. In reality, it was just a bunch of stuck-up record Execs bragging about their newest conquests, rather it be cars, houses or women. Honestly, none of them could really care less if she hadn't even shown up at all. But no, there she was, smiling her fake and almost plastic smile, knowing deep down that she would rather be anywhere than here at right this very moment. They had been here for over an hour (if getting here a half hour early to help set up counts... It does... Doesn't it?!). She had made her "appearance", so they could now leave as Sadie had earlier promised, right? No, that would be way too simple.

Rolling her eyes at Jude for what must the five thousandth time this evening, Sadie sighed. "Look, I know you don't want to be here. I get it... But please, just do this for me? Pretty please?..." Okay, so Sadie was not above begging to get her way. "Hmm... Maybe that's how she got every man wrapped around her finger?..." Jude silently mused. She quickly shook those thoughts away as Sadie silently stared at her, the pathetic look in her eyes ensuring that she got her way. Jude dropped her shoulders and sighed, "Damn, Sadie always gets her way!" "Fine, fine... Just for a little longer. But what am I supposed to do?" She questioned Sadie.

"I don't know... Go bug Spied and Karma, or there's Jamie? Oh, wait, here comes Tommy. It's about time he showed up. Aren't you two always joined at the hip anyways? Go talk to him or whatever..." Sadie snapped rather annoyed. "SADIE!!!" Jude nearly shouted. Sadie sighed, she knew this wouldn't be easy. "Jude, you're going to have to face him sometime, may as well get it over with. Now I'm going to go find Kwest. Have fun..." Sadie patted Jude on the shoulder and quickly walked past her. Jude whose jaw was still dropped finally regained the power of speech as her sister walked away. "Thanks a lot, Sades, You're a big help!" She shouted behind her sarcastically.

Jude scanned the room for any of her friends, hell, just someone she even remotely knew right now would be fine. It wasn't long before her eyes locked on a pair of eyes from across the room, a certain bright, ice blue pair that is. And more importantly, a pair that was fast approaching. Her eyes bulged in shock, and maybe just a hint of fear. Realizing this, she quickly returned them to normal. "Well, speak of the devil! I swear, it's like he knows when someone's talking about him... Cocky bastard!" Jude grumbled under her breath.

**I can tell he's gonna ask me to dance  
But that's not as far as he wants to go  
I need ten thousand angels to help me tell him no**

Tommy slowly, yet confidently, approached Jude, almost strutting as he walked. Jude rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh puh-lease!" She mentally berated him. As he got closer, she plastered her fake smile across her face once more that night. "No, not this time... I won't let him get to me. Sorry buddy, but you're out of luck this time..."

As he finally reached her, he gave her that award winning smile of his, the one that melted every heart he flashed it to... including hers. "Hey, Harrison... Having fun?" "Loads..." She grumbled just above a whisper, but definitely loud enough for him to hear, even over all of the music and gossiping people nearby. "What? Not enjoying your... what did pencil-neck call it again... oh yeah, your little shin-dig?" "That's one way of putting it..." She barely squeaked out through her tightly clenched teeth. He flashed her a sympathetic smile, and her heart melted again. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She mentally cursed.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm here then..." He mused. "Ego much?" She quickly spat back, obviously unamused. He feigned hurt but the satisfied smile never left his face. "Oh come on, Girl. You know the whole world just brightens up when I'm around." She rolled her eyes at him again. "I'm not even going to begin to dignify that remark with a comeback. What are you five?!" She asked, the sarcasm dripping from her words. "I thought you said you weren't going to 'dignify that remark with a comeback'?" He joked. Okay, so he had her there. But could you blame her?!

She just grumbled a gruff "Whatever..." before turning to look back over at the many dancing couples out on the floor. "So, Harrison, would you like to..." She knew what was coming so she cut him off before he could get the words out. "Ummm... I got to go... Ugh... Yeah...See ya around." Okay, so it was the cowardly thing to do, and not very smooth at that. But she couldn't very well let him ask her to dance. She knew those sad puppy eyes would win her over just like they always do, and that most definitely could not happen, no, not again. Besides, she knew it would only start with a dance, and then before she knew it he would have her in one of the studios with her back up against the wall. It was an all too familiar and extremely destructive cycle that she was desperately trying to escape.

**Lead me not into temptation  
Heaven help me to be strong  
I can fight all that I'm feeling  
But I can't do it alone  
Help me break this spell that I'm underGuide my feet and hold me tight  
I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight**

Before Tommy even realized what happened, she was gone. He frantically looked around for her, soon catching a glimpse of blonde hair rushing through the crowd before quickly disappearing into it. He sighed and ran his hand through he well quaffed hair. He couldn't help but wonder "What the hell just happened?!" He looked around the room once more, but she was long gone. He spotted his best friend leaning on the bar, and quickly decided that he definitely could use a drink... a strong one.

Jude on the other hand was hiding in the bathroom. Yes, it was another classic Jude Harrison moment... "Smooth, Jude. Real smooth..." She berated herself while hitting her forehead on the bathroom wall. Finally regaining her composure, she looked in the mirror and did her best to fix her now smudged mascara. A voice from behind her quickly brought her out of her thoughts. "You can't hide in here all night, you know." Karma smirked. "I'm not hiding... I'm just... thinking, that's all." Jude slowly spat back, not really convincing Karma, nor herself for that matter. "If you say so... But if I were you, I'd get my butt back out there. Pagen is looking for you." Karma replied while staring at her well manicured fingernails. "Yeah, sure... Thanks..." Jude sighed while looking back into the mirror before her.

After a few more minutes of recomposure, she slowly exited the bathroom, thankful that a certain former teen heartthrob was nowhere in sight. She couldn't help but sigh in relief. She soon spotted a few of her long time best friends near the buffet table. She slowly walked over to the group unnoticed and leaned her forehead against the back of her very best friend, startling him from the conversation he was deeply engrossed in. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Rough night?" He joked, taking in her distraught expression.

"Jamieee..." She whined. "Help..." He couldn't help but laugh at helpless look she gave him. "Okay... What's wrong now?" He asked, secretly knowing what was coming. "He's doing it again!" She pouted. "Nothing ever changes, does it?" Once again he laughed as he turned to her, making her drop her jaw in shock at his dismissive attitude. "This is NOT funny!" She continued to whine. "What am I going to do, Jamie?... I don't think I can do this."

He just shook his head. This was starting to become a regular ritual for her... freak out and then get the traditional "Jamie pep talk" to calm her nerves. "Jude, I want you to listen to me, and I mean really listen to me this time... I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you have two choices... Either get over him or just give in. Otherwise you're just going to drive yourself insane." "But what if he..." Jude started to protest, but quickly Jamie cut her off.

"And what if he doesn't, Jude? Look, you can what if your ass all over the place, but that doesn't change the fact you are still hung up on the guy. Yes, he has hurt you in the past and knowing him, he will more than likely do it again. But this "stuck in limbo" thing you've been obviously isn't working. So I repeat, either don't let him get to you and finally get over him or just give in and take the risk. And you know I mean this in the nicest way possible, make up your mind already because you're driving us all nuts!" He smiled so she would know that he wasn't mad at her, which he really wasn't... just a little annoyed is all. "Jamie..." Jude started, annoyance clearly evident in her voice before she instantly softened. "Thanks..." She smiled at him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Pulling away, she sweetly looked up at him. "What would I do without you?!" He simply smiled back at her as he answered. "Probably end up as batty as Sadie..." They both laughed, but soon stopped when they saw her fast approaching with a big grin on her face. Jude groaned. "Ugh... I so can't deal with her right now. Fifteen second head start?" She asked as she batted her eyes at Jamie. "Hell, since I love ya so much, I think I might even distract her for a full thirty seconds this time so you can make your big get away." He chuckled.

She squealed before finally speaking. "Thanks, Jamie... You're the best." She jumped up and hugged him and kissed his cheek roughly. He could hardly speak due to he was still laughing so hard and Jude had a pretty tight grip on his neck. When she finally let go, she quickly turned to hide from her sister. "I know... it's a curse." Jamie sighed as he watched her run in the opposite direction of Sadie.

**It's time to face my weakness  
Look him in the eye  
Lord knows it won't be easy  
But I've just gotta try**

Jude couldn't help but laugh to herself as she turned back to see Jamie desperately trying to lure a very unwilling Sadie into a conversation. Sadie was looking around the room, probably for Jude, while nodding every now and then as if she was actually paying attention to anything that Jamie was saying to her. As Jude turned back around to look where she was going, she finally saw him. He was sitting at the bar alone, slowly nursing a short glass of what appeared to be Jack and Coke, a personal favorite of his. "Okay, Jude... It's now or never... You can do this. You're a big girl, you can do this." She mentally prepared herself. She kept repeating those four little words as if it was her new mantra. "You can do this..."

She continued to syke herself up as she walked towards him, every step becoming increasingly more confident than the one before. She was now standing right beside him, apparently completely unnoticed by him. She softly cleared her throat which earned her a quick glance, before his gaze soon returned to his drink. "So stranger, how about that dance?" She asked almost too energetically. Without turning his head, he cut her a glance from the corner of his eyes and laughed. "Oh really... Not gonna run off this time?" She lowered her eyes as she shook her head. "Look I'm sorry. It's just... this isn't easy for me. You know my past... our past..." She spoke the last words under her breath so he wouldn't hear her. He simply nodded his head in response.

"So... about that dance?" She asked again, this time a little more sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You serious?" She nodded with a soft smile, a real one this time. "Of course I am... What's a simple dance between friends?" He nodded and slowly stood up. He bowed down before her and she couldn't help but giggle. "After you, My Lady..." He politely asked with that all too familiar smirk on his face. She simply shook her head at him and laughed. "Come on, Quincy..." She groaned as she grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor.

**I can let myself get lost in his arms  
That's how I got my heart broke before  
I need ten thousand angels to walk me out the door**

"Good., a fast song. Safe enough, right?" She thought to herself as they walked amongst the myriad of dancing couples. Just as they started to get into the fast pace of the song the music trailed off and Kwest's voice was soon heard over the crowd. "Hey everyone... I'm glad you're all here to help celebrate everyone's favorite rock star, Jude Harrison's number three that just hit triple P, triple platinum, I mean. Now, I'm sure everyone will remember this next song. It's one of the songs that helped skyrocket her to where she is right now. So, off of her sophomore album, 'Learning Curve', here is 'White Lines'..." Kwest trailed off as the soft sound of piano quickly filled the room.

Jude instantly froze, her eyes held wide open, mentally cursing Kwest. "How could he do such a thing... knowing all of the history this song brought up?! Oh, he's sooo dead!" She thought to herself. The next thoughts that raced through her mind was what to do now... Should she stay and finish the dance she promised Tommy? Should she run away screaming? Right now the latter was becoming more and more appealing by the second. No, she couldn't do that. She had to suck it up. "Come on, Jude. You're a grown up, you can handle one little dance... can't you? So what if it's with Tom Quincy? You're bigger than this..." She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of warm breath on her neck. "It'll be okay, Jude..." Tommy softly breathed into her ear. Apparently he had noticed her internal struggle and decided to make her mind up for her.

She just nodded as he turned her to face him, placing her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips. They slowly began to sway to the soft music that surrounded them. "You know, I can't still remember the night you recorded this. With all of the mood lighting Spied put all over the bus, you looked pretty incredible in there..." A blush soon crept up onto her face as he trailed off, lost in thought. "So much for inspiration..." She thought to herself.

"What was that?" He asked. "Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?" She mentally kicked herself. "Ugh.. Yeah, I guess so..." He chuckled. Her eyes were wide again before she finally shook her head in defeat. "Just shoot me now..." She sighed and laid her forehead against his chest. He couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassed face. 'No, I think I like you better living." He joked, trying to bring a smile back to her lips, which he did.

They were silent throughout the rest of the song. They continued to sway to the soft beat as her voice bellowed through the room and melted every heart in it. She kept her cheek pressed to his chest as she had one arm slung around his neck and her other hand was in his, held up against his chest beside her. His head was resting upon hers, taking in her sweet scent, with his other arm wrapped protectively around her. She couldn't deny the simple truth, it felt right. But whoever said that what feels right is always the right course to follow. She had followed what felt right before and what did it get her? Nothing but a broken heart, that's what.

"Mmm..." She softly moaned, completely unaware as she did so. "God, he smells so good..." She always loved the way he smelled. It was a sweet mix of Stetson and his own person scent... a very good combination as far as she was concerned. "I've missed this..." She started to daydream before quickly coming back to reality. No, she couldn't this again. She couldn't give him the chance to tear her apart again. As the song ended they slowly pulled apart, but he kept a firm grip on her waist, holding her to him. He started to lean down for a kiss, but she pulled away quite roughly. Quickly coming up with another meaningless excuse before retreating once again.

**Lead me not into temptation  
Heaven help me to be strong  
I can fight all that I'm feeling  
But I can't do it alone  
Help me break this spell that I'm under  
Guide my feet and hold me tight  
I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight**

Jude soon found herself hiding in the bathroom for the second time that evening. This time though, her sister soon followed after seeing her quickly rush past her in a blur. As soon as Sadie walked into the room, Jude basically pounced on her, pulling her in a tight hug. "Oh, Sades... What am I gonna do. I'm not mature enough for this!" She sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"Do you love him?" Sadie softly asked, barely above a whisper. "Sadie, that's completely irrelevant..." Jude started to answer before Sadie interrupted her. "Irrelevant?! You've got to be kidding me!" Sadie didn't wait for a response and continued. "Just answer the question, Jude. Do you?... Do you love him?" Jude sighed and answered barely above a whisper as she walked over to a sink. "That's a silly question... You know I do." Sadie smiled and leaned her head onto her sister's shoulder, each of them looking at the other's reflection in the mirror. "Well I'd say there's your answer then. Go get what you want... You'll never be happy otherwise."

Jude shook her head and pulled away from her sister. "Do you not remember the events of the past year? How about the few before that? Well, I do and I can't go through it again, Sadie. I really can't... What if he changes his mind again? What if he eventually realizes that I'm not what he wants after all? What if another piece of his past comes back to haunt him? What... What if he runs away again? How can I... How can I even begin to trust him again?" She sobbed.

"What if, what if, what if... Well Jude, what if he actually loves you? What if you turn you back on him now and pass up what just might be your last real chance at happiness? What if you end up regretting this moment for the rest of your life? Look, love isn't easy. Anyone whoever told you that it was is a fool. But think about this... You love him and everyone knows he loves you. How many people get so lucky? I know he's not perfect, very far from it actually. But look at everything he's done for you. You wouldn't even have this third album if it wasn't for him... All I'm saying is just give him a chance, a real one this time. You can't be that silly teenager forever, Jude. It's time you grew up." Sadie wasn't trying to be mean, but Jude couldn't hide from her true feelings forever. She patted her sister on the shoulder and left her to her thoughts.

Jude stood there, her now disheveled reflection in the mirror almost mocking her. How had she gotten to this point? How had everything gone so wrong? It wasn't too long ago that the prospect of having Tom Quincy all to herself would've made her the happiest woman on the planet. But now, as she stared back at her herself, faced with that possibility, it just terrified her. As she stood there, the past four years suddenly began to flash through her mind, both the good and the bad.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was racing out of the bathroom and into the ballroom frantically looking for him. Unfortunately, he was no where in sight. She rushed around the room desperately searching for him to no avail. Finally, there was hope... Kwest. He would know where he was, wouldn't he? She spotted him back at the bar and ran to him. "Where is he?..." She gasped, desperately trying to catch her breath. "Who?" He looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Tommy!... Who else?" She shouted at him, at least she tried to. A smile crept upon his face as he began to nod. "Oh... I see. You finally decided to suck it up and get your man?" He was really starting to annoy her. "Yeah, whatever... Where is he?" Kwest just shrugged with a sad smile. "Sorry Super Star, you just missed him. He left a few minutes ago..."

Kwest didn't even get the chance to finish before she was off in a run again, quickly getting the attention of everyone in the room. She paid no mind to any of their stares as she raced through the large double doors of the ballroom. As she got to the lobby she searched for him. Just as she was about to run out into the rain, praying that he hadn't driven away yet, she heard that oh so familiar voice behind her. "...Yeah, you do the same. Thank you." He was getting his coat from the check clerk.

She just stood there frozen, suddenly at a loss for words. He slowly turned around and their eyes locked. "Jude? What are you...?" He started, but trailed off as soon as he really took in her distraught appearance. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked frantically as he rushed over to her, taking her into his arms. She pulled away and hung her head low before slowly raising it to meet his eyes again. "You... That's what happened..." She meekly replied. "Look Jude, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have..." But she cut him off. "No, Tommy, that's not what I mean..." She trailed off, now unsure of what to say. "Then what are you talking about?" He asked quite confused.

Once again at a loss for words, she decided to answer him without them by crashing her lips against his. He quickly responded by wrapping his arms her once more, this time dropping his coat and umbrella that he had been holding. When they finally parted, both desperate for oxygen, they remained silent. He just stared into her eyes, looking for some sign as to what she was thinking at that moment. Instead, what he got in response surprised him even further. She pulled him to her once more, again taking his lips with hers. But this time instead of fully pulling away, she just pulled back far enough so as to whisper against his lips. "I love you, Tommy. I always have... and I always will. I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I don't want to go anywhere unless it's with you. I'm so sorry... I... I've been so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" She almost pleaded. "Oh, God, Jude... I never thought I'd ever hear those words from you again. And what do mean forgive you, I should be the one apologizing. I love you too, Girl... sooo much."

He slammed his lips against hers one more time, almost as if it was going to be the last time they would ever get the chance. When they finally came up for air, they heard a slight chuckle a very familiar "Well it's about damn time!" The two looked up to see Kwest, Sadie and Jamie standing in the doorway of the ballroom, smiling at them. They looked back into each other's eyes and saw the same thing, pure love. Not wanting an audience, they quickly got Jude's coat from the clerk and headed for the front door again, neither bothering to bid farewell to their friends.

Just as they were about to step outside, Tommy stopped them. "Let's make a deal, okay?" He asked with a wide smile across his lips. Jude just nodded in response with a confused look on her face. "No more running, okay?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Naturally, he didn't have to wait long. She nodded and answered with a smile that matched his own. "Yes, no more running... ever." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head. "Come on... Let's get out of here." He spoke while nodding his head towards the door. They walked out together, with his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. She snuggled closer to him and repeated those words he had been dreaming of for sometime now. "I love you, Tommy..."

**I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight  
Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight  
Ten thousand angels, watching over me tonight  
Watching over me tonight...**


End file.
